Shugo Hearts
by illfightmycorner
Summary: The reason you have charas is so you can be yourself right? But if you're scared of yourself what do you do? What if you give up on yourself? What are you going to do? Be someone else? OCs
1. Is This Me?

_**Shugo Hearts Chapter 1: Is This Me?**_

* * *

><p>Minako P.O.V.<p>

"OH LOOK AT THE GUARDIANS!" The obsessed girls screamed.

_I really see no point in rejoicing the guardians…..yes they help out with the school but what's so special about it? I really don't get anything….._

"Minako-chan!" My brother Nagihiko, also the Jack's Chair yells out to me.

Every stopped what they did and looked at me

_Oh great….now I get attention…..I really don't like attention…._

"Yes my brother who is giving a lot of attention….what do you want…" I said sarcastically.

"We want Minako-cii to come to the royal garden after school!" Yaya, Ace Chair exclaimed.

"Why do you cause so much attention to me? I want to go home and study after school!" I exclaimed back, still keeping my cool side.

Nagihiko walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Don't try to be cool, it won't get you very far."

"Well smart brother it's been like that for a while now, it's not like anyone cares anyways. This is me, and everyone can either love me or hate me, either way I don't care," I whispered back.

He chuckled. "That's my Minako for you, trying to be something she's not. Where's that little girl that's was always so jumpy and full of life?"

"Dead and gone, now please go hang out with the Guardians, you're causing too much attention. You know I hate that!" I mumbled.

"Tell me you're coming after school and I'll leave," he smirked.

"No, I'm not giving in to you, I'm not like the screaming girls that roam the halls waiting for you guys to come so they can stalk your every move, no, I'm your sister, so I know you all too well."

"I'm trying to help you make friends, and the guardians want to get to know you, and you're my _little_ sister, so it's my job to make sure you're not lonely like now."

"You're older than me by 21 days! Just 21! And I can make my own friends, plus I never said I wanted any!" My voice was getting louder by each word, but I didn't notice, Nagihiko did, and got loud as I did.

"Would you stop being so stubborn?" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"What do you expect from me?" I growled.

"Even though you're adopted, doesn't mean you have to be-" Nagihiko stopped in his tracks. Everyone stared at me.

_**Adopted…**_

My eyes widened. We promised to keep that to ourselves! Even though he was mad, he shouldn't have said something like that, I wouldn't have! I ran off to my next class and when I entered, I tripped on a pencil and twisted my ankle.

"OW!" I groaned in pain. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, there were 15 more minutes until class since we have a free period. Yet, there was one girl inside, she had long, dark brown hair. She had purple eyes, kind of like mine, but a little bit lighter than mine. She looked at me, got up from her seat, and walked over to me. I never saw her before, so maybe that's why she was sitting there by herself.

"Uh…do you need some help?" The girl asked. I nodded, I could of spoke, but I didn't want to speak unless I needed to. She looked down at my ankle, and back up at my face. I think she could see the pain in my eyes, so she walked right out to the halls and yelled "THERE'S A-", I tugged on her boots, and shook my head, trying to tell her to stop.

"I…can get to…the nurse's office…by myself…" I lied. I tried to get up, but foot wouldn't do anything but build up in pain.

The girl extended her hand to me. "I can help you get there, try hoping on one foot…" I didn't think she would actually stop yelling, I thought she would just ignore me and try to get someone else to get me there.

"Well?" She asked, getting a little impatient. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. I made sure I kept my balance because I knew if I didn't, I would have fell again and hurt my ankle even more. Yet at the same time, she made it seem like she wasn't going to let me fall anyways.

"Um…thank you…" I whispered.

"No problem, you're hurt, I wasn't going to leave you there like that…I'm Alice. And you?"

"My name is Minako…"

"You're the Jack Chair's little sister aren't you?"

"Yeah and he's really not that much older than me, we're exactly 3 weeks apart so don't let the _little_ get you!" I protested. Alice chuckled. What is so funny about me being younger than him, or was it the way I said it?

"You seem to get really upset about him being older than you, it's not about how old you are, it's how mature you are that counts and yeah it is just 3 three weeks, so don't let the _little_ get to you either," Alice laughed. I laughed with her. Woah. When was the last time I laughed with someone other than Nagihiko?

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V<p>

_Minako isn't like a lot of girls…she doesn't like attention, and she doesn't like to be called little. I can tell she can be stubborn, and tries to act as cool as possible, but is this down to earth girl, or at least __**was**__. _

When we got to the nurse's office, she said Minako would have to go to the hospital to get it treated. The nurse asked her if she wanted tell her brother about this and Minako was quick to shake her head no. I didn't get it, he was going to find out soon enough anyways, but whatever, it's her decision. The bell rang and the nurse sent me back to class, which got me kind of upset because _he _was going to be in there. _Oz._ Stupid English class!

Nagihiko P.O.V

When the bell rang, I started walking to the gym, but stopped by Minako's next class English. She wasn't there, which got me worried. How could I say something like that out loud? How could I be so dumb!

"Nagi, clam down, she couldn't of went far. I bet you she's fine…" Amu said patting my shoulder.

"But what if she's not? It'll be my fault! I'm her older brother and I'm supposed to protect her!" I exclaimed.

"By 3 weeks! Just 3! I'm starting to think that's not the only reason why you want to protect her, you know she can take care of herself!" Rima exclaimed. When they came up to the girls' gym, they said their regards and went inside. I walked fast to my gym.

_How could Rima think that? No…not at all! Not even a little bit! She's my sister! My sister only!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Do you like the new project? I hope you do, I thought it was cool! I don't know if MaidenAliceMichaelis will split this with me because we made the Shugo Hearts not just me. Plus, I just started it up again, when she was telling me to do it like a few months ago so yeah I forgot what we were gonna do so it's a surprise until she reads this…so SURPRISE ALICE! It's short, I know, but I really didn't want to give away a lot of things in the first chapter. Anyway, you'll know if this is a collab by next chapter until then…bye and Happy Holidays! (Well Thanksgiving and Black Friday, did anyone go shopping? I didn't :p) Oh and REVIEW PLEASE! Ok BYE!<strong>_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	2. Shatter

_**Shugo Hearts Chapter 2: Shatter**_

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

_I'm cold._

"Milady!"

I opened my eyes slightly, just in time to see a group of maids run towards me. Why does everything look so funny? Am I on the floor? That explains the hard thing under me. It's cold too. But it isn't what is making my blood freeze.

"Milady! Are you alright?" one of the maids asked frantically.

"He's . . . He's . . ."

"Milady?"

I extended my hand into the air, as if someone would grab it. "He left me . . . Again . . ."

"Who? Milady? Milady!"

My arm fell limp again and I fell into deep black unconsciousness.

_Why aren't you here?_

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered as I poked my sprained ankle.

"Stop touching it," my mother scolded.

"But . . . It's so swollen. It looks like a disgusting pimple!" I groaned and leaned back against the hospital bed.

I hadn't told Nagi I came here. He'd find out eventually, but still. I'm still upset about what he said about me. I can't believe he said it out loud. In front of everyone!

"I'll be back, Minako."

I nodded. "Kay. Bye Mom." I waved once and watched her leave the room. The door closed shut behind her with a click and the room fell into a deep silence.

"So creepy," I grumbled. "I hate hospitals."

_**Help . . . Help me . . .**_

I gasped and looked around the room. Where had that voice come from?

_**Please . . . Help . . . I must . . . Find . . .**_

"Who's there? Where are you?"

The mirror on the table by the bed began to glow. I gasped sharply and watched as the image of a girl appeared on the mirror. I quickly grabbed the object and placed it on my lap.

"H-how did you get in there?"

The girl looked so sad, tear drops were in the corner of her silver eyes, before sliding down her pale cheeks. Her long brown hair was curly. I could only see her from her shoulders up, but she seemed to be wearing some kind of fancy black and red dress with a matching red and black choker around her neck.

_**Help . . . Me . . .**_ she whimpered.

"Help you get out? How?"

_**Alice . . . Oz . . . Find them . . .**_

"You know Alice? Who's Oz? I only know Alice."

_**Find them . . . Tell . . . I am here . . . Help . . . Out . . . Must . . .**_ her words were fading in and out, making it difficult to understand. But I think I got it.

I nodded and looked around. I needed to get out of here.

_**Hurry . . . Before . . . Comes . . .**_

"Comes? Who comes?" I asked.

The girl continued to cry and suddenly, the glass shattered, the pieces flying out. I screamed and threw the mirror to the floor. Oh my goodness. What do I do now? The mirror is broken. How do I help the girl now?

Maybe Alice and this Oz guy can figure it out.

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

I glared at the blonde as he began to flirt with the girls in the class. The teacher had already left and it was time to go home.

"Oi!" I shouted. "Manservant!"

Oz turned to me and smiled. "Yes, Alice?" he asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Come on. We're out of here."

Oz nodded and turned to the girls. "Sorry, but I have to go now."

"Aw. Do you have to?" one girl asked.

"I'm afraid so."

I growled and walked out of the room, only to walk into Seaweed head. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

He glared down at me, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Why you . . . Stupid Rabbit! I'm a teacher here, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, recalling that. "Oh yeah." I began scratching my ear. "You're the math teacher, right?"

Gilbert slammed the book he was holding onto my head, hard. "Stupid Rabbit! I'm your English teacher! You had me first period for goodness sake!"

I growled. "Damn it! Don't hit me Seaweed head!"

"My name is not Seaweed head!"

Oz came out the room at that moment and chuckled. "The gang's all here."

I scowled at him. How could he be so damn happy all the time? Ugh! It was irritating. Really irritating. I need meat.

"Oz," the Seaweed head said. I wouldn't even think his real name after he hit me. "aren't you worried about getting back home?"

Oz blinked twice. "Huh? No. Why?"

"We don't belong here," the man with gold eyes said. "We should try to find our way back home. To our time period."

Oz laughed. "Gilbert, don't you remember? We were sent here on a mission. We can't go back, even if we wanted to. We have to finish what we came here for."

I nodded and smiled smugly. "Yeah. Besides, I like this time period better. I can have meat whenever I want, and it's easier to get." I began drooling just thinking about one of those _fast food _places I had eaten from. That thing they called a burger was so damn good.

"Oz!" I shouted and pointed to my manservant. "Bring me to McDonalds!"

"Huh? Now?"

I nodded. "Yeah! Now!"

"Alice!"

All three of us blinked in confusion and turned to face the voice that had called me. It was that Minako girl. Wait! Shouldn't she be at the hospital?

I watched her limp towards us. When she was close, she pointed at me. "I need your help!"

"Me?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why?"

She smiled wearily. "I don't think you'll believe me. But I need you and some guy named Oz."

Oz smiled and stepped forward. He grabbed Minako's hand. "Why, that would be me, beautiful lady."

I kicked Oz to the side. "Damn it! This is no time for flirting! Uh . . . I think . . ." I looked back at Minako. "What is this a time for?"

"Uh . . ." Minako stared, dumbfounded at Oz's body lying on the ground.

"He's fine," I grumbled and watched Seaweed head go over and help my manservant. "So, speak."

"Oh . . . A girl in a mirror. She told me to tell you and Oz that she was there. But then the mirror broke and now I don't know where she is so I was hoping that you would. She said she needed to get out but she didn't tell me why and she didn't tell me her name or anything about her," came her response in a rushed manner. Everything sounded like one long, confusing sentence to me.

But I understood what I needed to.

I looked at Oz. "She called."

Oz rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Huh? You don't mean?"

I nodded. "Rosemary."

* * *

><p>(Rosemary P. O. V)<p>

I stared at my bloody hands. Why? Why had the mirror shattered? I don't . . . I don't understand.

"Milady!" one maid shouted and came running to me with some bandages. I watched her bandage up my wounded hand in shock.

Why? What or who had done that?

The maid taking care of my wound looked up at me and smiled sadly. "Are you hurting yourself because he left?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. "No! That is not it at all! It was an accident!"

"Lady Rosemary, forgive my boldness, but he is not coming back."

"No!" I screamed. "He will come back! I know he will!" I smiled sadly at my lap. "He promised he would always come back. He promised."

I looked over at the mirror again, my worst fears coming to mind. What if he broke the mirror? Was he stopping me from going and finding him? Was that it? Did he not want me to try?

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Big . . . Brother."

Why did you leave? Why did you leave me all alone again? It's cold. I don't feel good. Am I becoming sick again?

* * *

><p>(Alice P. O. V)<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIND HER?" I shouted and shook the damn clown. He smiled at me, that creepy doll of his in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Alice-kun. But Rosemary must contact us for me to be able to bring her out~"

I growled. "But obviously, she can't! The mirror shattered, meaning someone is trying to stop her!"

Oz hummed in confusion. "Why would anyone stop her? Who can even stop a human chain?"

"Human chain?" Minako asked.

I sighed. "Someone tell this chick everything," I ordered.

"That isn't a good idea~ Alice-kun."

I glared at the albino man. "We already know about those thang elf thingies and how they transform the guardians. Why not tell her about us?"

"What?" Minako gasped. "You know about Charas?"

Charas? Is that what they're called? That's a stupid name.

Sharon giggled and nodded. "I suppose we should fill her in."

"Good," I grumbled and turned to the clown. "Now! FIND A WAY TO GET ROSEMARY HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU IN THE SLOWEST AND MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!"

The males in the room cowarded in fear (well, Break just laughed nervously)

"Alice is scary," Oz whined.

"I'll show you scary if I don't see Rosemary next to me in two minutes."

Damn it. All of these guys are useless! I swear.

Rosemary, what is so important? Why do you want to come here? Are you looking for someone?

Just then, the door to the room opened quickly and in stepped someone I never would have expected to see here. Everyone gasped.

He held onto the doorframe, leaning forward slightly as he panted for air. Obviously, he ran over here. He looked up at us, his brown hair messy from the run. He opened his silver eyes, they looked emotionless as usual.

"What the hell? Ash?" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone -waves- Alice here. This is another collab Crystal and I are doing. We've actually Rp Shugo Hearts all the time, so to see that Crystal actually made this into a story is so exciting. X3 I'm so happy that she did this. Thank you Crystal! Please review and look forward to the next chapter that will be written by the magnificent Crystal herself :3<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	3. Mystery Girl

_**Shugo Hearts Chapter 3: Mystery Girl**_

* * *

><p>Minako P.O.V<p>

"…" I had no idea who this Ash guy was, so I paid him no mind.

Star broke the silence. She flew in and whispered in my ear. "I sense an X-Egg in the park! We need to get the guardians!"

"You go get them! I'm not talking to Nagihiko remember?" I whispered back.

_**Adopted.**_

_I hate that word. Such a horrid word. It should have never been formed._

"Minako…MINAKO!" Star exclaimed trying to catch my attention.

I came back to reality. "Uh…yeah?" I murmured.

"I'll go tell the guardians, kay? Or is that too much to take in?" Star replied.

"Shut up and go…" I said and watched her fly out. She's so stubborn! At the same time, she's me and I act like that too_ sometimes_…

"Minako, do you wish to know what a human chain is?" Sharon asked politely.

"ASH JUST ARRIVED AND YOU ACT LIKE ITS FINE!" Alice pouted. "Why are you here?" she continued.

"He's back…" Ash murmured.

"Yes I'd like to know what a human chain is and who is back since this guy wants the attention!" I exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ask asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's Minako," Alice answered for me.

"Well I don't know her so I'm not telling her anything," Ash snapped.

Sharon sighed. "Follow me, Minako. Ash has a bit of a temper," she indicated, but it wasn't like I didn't notice already.

_A bit? You sure? Not a little bit more than a bit?_

"No kidding…" I said sarcastically. "Anyway, back to the human chain thing," I insisted, I didn't want to think to the rude guy anymore.

"A human chain is…well…someone who was born half human half chain. Only 2 exist. Oh! My goodness, you don't even know what a chain is, do you?" Sharon asked.

"No, but it's probably something dark and destructive isn't it?" I commented.

Sharon giggled. "I guess you could say that." All of a sudden she called out something like she was summoning it. "This is my chain, Eques." She started explaining what chains are, and I started sucking everything in. The way chains sounded, it was sort of freaky, but I had charas, so I wasn't sweating the chain thing because…well…like having charas wasn't freaky enough…

"Oh, ok. I get it now…" I said once she was done.

I heard this loud crash come from outside, so I looked out the window to see all the guardians on the floor, in the park. Then I saw Nagihiko get up weakly, getting ready to try to fight.

"No! Nagihiko! Sharon I got to go…I'll see you later!" I limped out the door and finally got outside, relieved to see Star.

"You're gonna let me?" Star exclaimed happily.

I nodded. Even though I'm pissed with Nagihiko, I can't just watch him and the rest of the guardians to get beaten to a pulp.

"Yes! Character Change!" Star emphasized.

A green star appeared on my headband, which was also green.

"Star Flyer!" I called out and a large green star appeared. I stepped onto it, and started flying to the park. It was cool I guess. I never really character changed before, thinking Nagihiko and his friends could handle the X-Eggs, but obviously they can't handle them anymore after what I just witnessed.

Yaya was the first to notice me flying in the sky and wasn't afraid to show it either. "MINAKO-CII!" she announced.

"Minako?" Nagihiko asked weakly.

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

"Oh? That is the Jack's sister? Interesting." I said and giggled behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Minako P.O.V<p>

A bow and arrow appeared in my hands. "Supreme Star Shootout!" I yelled as I shot the arrow, aiming for the X-Egg. The arrow turned into stars and trapped the X-Egg. "Amu your turn!" I spoke.

"Got it! Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" Amu shouted then purified the X-Egg. When she was done, the egg went back into its owner.

I flew back down and the character change ended. "That was kinda cool…" I mumbled under my breath.  
>"Of course it was! You should let me do it more often!" Star suggested.<p>

"Uh…let me think…no! Emergencies only!" I decided.

"Look at what happened to your ankle though…" Star whispered so low that I could only hear her.

I looked at my ankle and gasped. "What? How?" I asked.

"I'm developing in you, and one of the perks is that I can heal you!" she stated proudly.

"Wow…" I replied, not really having anything to say.

Out of nowhere, Nagihiko runs up to me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry Minako! I didn't mean to! It was a mistake!" he exclaimed.

"…" I couldn't answer, I was still pissed off, and then I felt bad that I was pissed at him which didn't make any sense what so ever.

* * *

><p>Miki P.O.V<p>

While talking to Kiki, I saw a person take out a mirror from a sash bag (I think that's what you call it). "See Rosemary? This is why I didn't let you come here. It's too dangerous," I heard the person say. Then the person kissed the mirror. "Dear sister," was the next thing he or she said.

Kiki not paying attention to anywhere she was going -she goes on and on about how she wants to help out people- bumped into the person. "Oops! Sorry person that might be able to see and hear me!" Kiki said.

"Oh. Aren't you an interesting thing. Are you per chance that black haired girl's pixie?" the person asked Kiki.

"M-Minako? Yes...um if you don't mind me asking...w-who are you?" Kiki stuttered.

The person giggled and put his/her finger on his/her lips. "Sorry. I can't say. But tell Minako this 'Stay away from Alice and the others, or else.'"

I pulled Kiki's arm. "Come on Kiki, let's go." Kiki and I flew over to the others.

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

"Oh hi Kiki, where have you been?" Minako had asked her little pixie.

"...I'm scared!" Kiki shouted.

"Huh?" I asked because I was lost.

"T-There's a guy...and he s-said you have to stay away from A-Alice and those other p-people...or else...so stay away from them so he doesn't hurt you!" Kiki said assuming I was a guy.

"Did you hear anything else?" Minako asked the little pixies.

"I did…I heard him say something about a Rosemary or something..." the other pixie said. She thought I was a guy too. Wow.

"Oh no..." Minako mumbled.

I took my hat off and my long hair fell right back onto my back. "Hmph. I'm a girl." I walked off and giggled. "But whatever, let's just hope Ash gets blamed for all this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Happy Holidays! WellllllI I felt I really needed to post a chapter up! It's not the best (starting with the title), but I was like "I might as well do it now before I don't write anything this whole vacation" -_- So yeah! I'm done! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter from the epic MaidenAliceMichaelis! I'd really love it if you guys would review! ^^<strong>_

_**P.S. I've noticed I write in the middle of the night most of the time…weird… (Its 3:13 NYC time-yeah I call it NYC time it sounds cool! LOL! ME A NYC GIRL! LOL! - I'm getting too hyper…maybe it's time to go to bed…yeah…goodnite guys!**_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	4. Three Is A Bad Number

_**Shugo Hearts Chapter 4: Three Is A Bad Number**_

* * *

><p>"The three charms have been born! The three charms have been born!"<p>

"Impossible! It is too soon for even one! How can there be three?"

"Triplets! Triplets have been born in the Cross estate! Each of them are apparently the charms."

"This is not good! The end is near!"

"Don't be foolish! There is still no fourth charm!"

"But we have already been given three. Soon, there will be all four! He will awaken, and we shall all die!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the four charms unite<strong>_

_**He shall come into sight,**_

_**And take three maidens of beauty.**_

_**This is their duty,**_

_**To become wives of darkness.**_

_**The fourth charm marks this,**_

_**The end of all mortals.**_

_**The opening of the portal.**_

_**Maidens one, two, and three,**_

_**And a gentlemen full of no glee.**_

_**The darkness in their hearts is what they share,**_

_**To glimpse at it, they do not dare.**_

_**Summon the courage and kill the beast,**_

_**Then we shall celebrate with a mighty feast.**_

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

I yawned and peaked up at the window. The lights were still on, casting a soft yellow glow down on the grass by where I was sitting. Of course, I didn't dare go into the light. Someone would obviously see me then.

I scratched the crown of my head and sighed. "Two hours and still nothing." what was taking so long? I kept glancing up at the window, hoping she would just hurry up and show herself. Sheesh. People in these times were so slow. Seriously!

"I thought I smelled something foul."

I gasped and looked towards the voice. I sneered at the person before me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you spying on Minako Fujisaki?" Ash asked and stared down at me with those dull green eyes of his.

"Why not?" I said with a smirk.

"Leave. Now," he ordered.

"Or what? You'll send me back!" I snapped and slightly teased. I smirked. "You can't control me anymore. I know the magic. I know how to move from here to there. I know how to control time, just like Will."

"Don't speak her name!"

"I just did!"

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

I tapped the tip of my pen against my math homework.

Three.

"Minako?" Kiki asked.

Two.

"She hasn't gotten past the first question," Star said.

One.

"AHHH! I HATE ALGEBRA! I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS JUNK!"

"I just did!"

"Eh?" I whispered and blinked twice in confusion. My head slowly turned towards my balcony doors. Who's shouting outside. They sound pretty close. But my house is closed off. No one can wander into my yard unless they're buzzed in.

I slowly got up and walked over to my balcony doors. I continued to hear voices shouting outside. It sounded like a male. A very familiar male.

I quickly opened the doors and ran out onto the balcony. "Who's there?" I shouted in demand.

There were gasps and then, out of nowhere, a mist appeared. I waved my hands in front of my face quickly. Where had this come from? It was crystal clear a second ago, and this isn't even the season for fog! What the heck?

As quick as it came, the fog left, and I finally got a glimpse at the stalker.

"Ash?" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me, sheepishly, but his eyes blazed with anger behind the act. "Yo."

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

I sighed with relief that my fog trick had work. I never used that spell before. It's good to know it worked though.

"Stupid Ash," I grumbled. "Ruining my plan. Oh well," I chuckled and smirked. "At least Plan B is starting to take effect. Frame Ash for all my acts is in motion."

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

I stared at the bronze haired teen, dumbfounded and speechless. Why was he in my yard? Was he spying on me? What for? I didn't even know this guy.

Ash turned away and began walked off.

"Wait!" I shouted and jumped down from my balcony. I landed safely below and ran over to Ash. I stood on front of him and extended my arms out to stop him from going anywhere. "Why are you here?"

"Got lost," he said and shrugged.

"Liar! You can't get in unless allowed. You couldn't have gotten lost. You must have known."

"Nope. I got lost, hopped the fence thinking this was some kind of temple or something. Someplace to give me a roof over my head. . .and food." he had said the last part in a mutter, I almost didn't hear him.

I dropped my arms slowly. "What about Alice and the others? I thought you were staying with them."

Ash looked away. "I don't want to be a burden. They've helped me enough in the past. Anyways, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now," he said and walked past me.

"Minako," Kiki said slowly in a worried tone.

I glanced at her. "What?"

"Offer him a room for the night."

"No way!" I said quickly and looked away stubbornly. "He was stalking me."

"He got lost."

"Just an excuse."

"He doesn't have a place to sleep."

"Alley ways are pretty cozy."

"He's probably hungry and cold."

"Dumpsters are warm and full of leftovers."

"Minako!" Kiki scolded.

I sighed. "Fine." I turned to Ash, just as he had approached the gate. "Hey, Ash!"

The punk rock teen turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Wanna stay the night here?" I said quickly, wanting to get it over with. "My parents will most likely say yes, and we have a lot of guest rooms. I'll even give you some food."

He looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at me. "And a warm bath?"

I nodded. "My house is your home for the night."

Ash turned to me and smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

I sneezed as I walked down the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo. So many people all in one place. It was almost overwhelming. All these souls. All these auras. All these thoughts. I could see and hear them all. But I trained myself for moments like this, I was fine. Perfectly fine.

I stumbled to the left and hit my shoulder against a hard brick wall. I winced and slid down the wall to my knees. Alright. Maybe I was a little far from fine. To make matters worse, my stomach decided to choose the perfect moment to grumble. Just great. I'm cold, hungry, and scared! I hate this. It's so loud here. I feel stupid for actually coming here. Time has changed drastically. I can't take this. All these lights, all these voices, everything is too much! I'm not ready yet! I need more practice! I'm not ready yet!

I curled into a ball on the floor and covered my ears with the palm of my hands. I hated this, this wasn't the first time I forced myself out of my comfort zone without being properly prepared. In fact, this is the fifth time. Damn it! What sucks most is . . . Ash was the one who came and took me back home the four other times. He's the one who found me and protected me.

I sniffed as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm and idiot," I whispered. "I miss Nii-chan. I need Nii-chan."

"Hey."

I sniffed again and looked up. My vision was slightly blurred by my tears, I quickly wiped them away and stared up at the man standing before me. He was lean and tall, seventeen maybe. His hair was a pretty shade of midnight blue and matched his bluish-purple eyes.

I sniffed again and didn't say a word. I was close to crying once more.

"You okay?" he asked.

"C-cold," I stuttered. "H-hungry too."

"Where do you live? I'll bring you back."

"Ikuto-nya! Why are you being nice to this random girl? And your humpty key, it's shining. What's up with that-nya?"

My eyes widened as I noticed the small cat appear by the boy's shoulder. He had a pixie as well! I pointed to it.

"You have one."

His eyes widened this time, along with the cat's.

"You can see me-nya?"

I nodded.

"How?"

I shrugged.

The boy, I'm guessing he is Ikuto because that is what the cat called him, stared at me. He was closely watching me, examining me. Finally, he extended his hand towards me.

"Come on," he said.

"Huh? Where?" I asked but took his hand at that moment.

"You don't have a place to go, right? I'm guessing here."

I nodded. "You're right. I don't."

"Ikuto-nya! This girl is weird, don't be nice to her-nya! She can see me, yet she has no charas! And, and . . . And I just have a bad feeling about her."

I glared at the cat. "I have done nothing wrong to you, so why would you think I am bad?"

"Because you can see me-nya! Wait." the cat said and flew in front of my face. His purple eyes were the same as the boy's, so was his hair, except it was spiky and of course had cat ears. His tail swished back and forth as he stared at me. "The key started shining when we appeared around you."

"Key?" I asked and cocked my head to the side. "What key?"

"Nothing," Ikuto said and began walking off. He turned to me when he saw I wasn't following. "Well, aren't you coming?"

I stood there, dumbstruck. Why was he helping me? I heard people in this time weren't very kind. In fact, they were quite cruel and brutal. Well, I guess there has to be nice people somewhere.

I smiled and nodded. I followed Ikuto.

"Wait for me-nya!" the cat yelled and flew to us.

We walked in silence for a little bit, walking through the crowd. For some odd reason, being near this boy made the other souls almost disappear. His soul was the main one I could sense. It was so large and actually bright, despite his slight attitude that I could tell he had.

Strange.

"Hey-nya. What's your name?"

"Hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my daydream. I glanced at the cat. "Oh. I am Rosalie."

"Rosalie? That's a weird name-nya."

I huffed. "Well, what is your name?"

"I'm Yoru and this here is Ikuto?" the cat said, pointing a paw at the boy who just continued to stare ahead, ignoring us.

"Well, Yoru is a weird name."

"Hey! It means night-nya! It isn't weird! Your name doesn't mean anything-nya."

"Actually, it does," I said matter-of-factly. "It means Rose."

"That's boring."

I looked away. "You are quite annoying."

"Right back at'cha-nya! Ikuto, I don't like this girl! I really don't-nya!"

"Yoru, enough," Ikuto said.

I stuck my tongue out at Yoru. He puffed his cheeks out angrily and remained silent the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the shower in a large white shirt that pretty much was like a dress on me. It must belong to Ikuto then.<p>

Yoru watched me closely from a distance. I think he was trying to hide, but I always knew where he was. For a cat, he truly is not that sneaky. I can hide better than him. What a disgrace to felines.

As I walked down the hall, I heard a faint sound that grew louder as I walked. Finally, I stopped walking and listened. The house was silent except for that single sound. That single melody.

"A violin?" I whispered and listened in amazement as the sad yet beautiful melody was played. It reminded me so much of _Lacie _that Glen used to play for us on the piano. I remember those days. Such sweet memories before the dark ones came.

I smiled and followed the music into the living room. Ikuto stood by the windows, a violin resting on his shoulder and his chin resting on the beautiful piece of wood. He moved the bow across it with pure skill, the instrument moaning and crying in sweet harmony. I stood there, watching in awe as the violinist stood in the moonlight that came through the window. His eyes were closed, I wonder if he even knew I had entered.

I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to just think back on the precious memories of my childhood. This song helped me relive those playful and bright days with Alice and the others. Such playful times.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" my eyes fluttered open, that's when I noticed Ikuto was putting the violin away. The song had finished and I hadn't even noticed it. I was so consumed in my own thoughts.

"Well? Will you tell me?" he asked and clipped the pure white violin case shut.

"Oh. It was nothing. Just childhood memories."

"Oh," he said and began walking towards the door right behind me. "You can sleep on the couch, don't worry, it isn't hard. I'll go get you a blanket and pillow."

"Wait," I stuttered and grabbed onto Ikuto's sleeve. His stopped in his tracks and turned towards me. I smiled sadly. "Can you play for me again? Please? A lullaby to help me sleep?"

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

I watched him closely, his every move. Everything about him was normal, but he knew Alice and the others. He must be odd in some way. I mean, Oz is a giant flirt, Gilbert is obsessed and overprotective of Oz, Alice adores meat a little-a lot-more than normal, Sharon obviously has some kind of dark side, and Break . . . is Break! That's bad enough on its own. But Ash . . . Ash seems perfectly normal. I mean, he's mean, but that's a normal thing in guys.

He glanced up at me and swallowed his food. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," he said and glicked my forehead.

"Ow! Hey!" I exclaimed. A heat came to my cheeks as I realized I had been caught.

"Sheesh, Minako," Star muttered by my side. "I know he's cute but you don't have to rape him with your eyes."

My blush grew darker and I stood up from the table. I turned and quickly left the room, when I did, I could have sworn I saw a smirk on Ash's face. As if he had heard Star. Then again, that guy Kiki ran into earlier saw them. Heck, he threatened them.

I gasped and stopped in my tracks.

"Minako?" Kiki asked and floated before me, eyes wide in concern.

"Kiki, that guy from earlier, did you get a good look at him?"

"Not really. His bangs hid his eyes."

"What color was his hair?"

"Brown."

Like Ash's. Ash did come just after I met Alice, and he has been pretty cruel. And . . . now that I think about it. . . he resembles that girl from the mirror. Rosemary. And he was spying on me earlier, no matter what lie he says.

"You're thinking the same thing as me, I'm guessing," Star said.

I nodded. "Ash is the guy you saw Kiki. Which means, he can see you two." Which also means he heard Star's remark! AHHH! NO! WHY?

"Does she have a fever?" Kiki asked.

"No. She's just Minako." Star answered.

"S-shut up!" I exclaimed and glanced over my shoulder at the kitchen door. Did I really have the enemy in my home?

I swallowed and reached into my pocket for my cellphone. I had to call Amu and the others. But . . . my finger quivered over the talk button. Why? Why couldn't I press it?

_Don't._

My eyes flashed to the mirror in the hallway as it shined slightly and an image appeared on it. Just like the last time.

"Rosemary," I said with relief. So she was okay.

She wasn't crying anymore, but she seemed anxious by the way she was glancing around. "He is not the enemy!" she said urgently. "Ash is being framed. Big Brother would never hurt you. You're trying to help me, just like he is."

"Big Brother?" I gasped.

Rosemary nodded. "Ash . . . is my twin brother."

"Yeah. I am."

I nearly screamed as I turned around quickly. Ash was leaning on the wall behind me, staring at the mirror. His silver eyes were distant and sad.

"Big Brother!" Rosemary exclaimed, pressing her hands to the glass. "Help me! Please! She . . . She . . ." Rosemary began hiccupping as tears escaped her eyes. I have to admit, I felt sorry for her.

"Who?" I asked as Ash walked up to the mirror.

He smiled warmly and pressed his hand to where Rosemary's was. "Don't worry. I'll find her and make her break the curse."

"Who?" I asked again.

Ash turned to me, the smile fading. "Rosalie. Our twin sister."

"Triplets?" I asked.

He nodded. "The cursed three."

"Cursed three?"

* * *

><p>(Ikuto P. O. V)<p>

I slowed the violin to a halt and peaked down at the girl. There she was, already sleeping, a warm blanket draped over her as she hugged a pillow tightly to her chest.

"I can't believe you're watching over a stray-nya," Yoru whispered and sat on my shoulder.

I chuckled once and began putting the violin away. Stray. I haven't heard that word in a while. "Weren't we strays before? Didn't we want a warm home? Someone to take care of us, even for one night?" I asked.

"Yeah. . . but . . . I have a bad feeling about her. I'm not sure what-nya, but I feel she's bad."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Dumpty Key. It was still glowing, why? Amu isn't around, so why is it doing this?

"It's still shining-nya? It's been doing that ever since we found Rosalie-nya."

That's right. It started when I found her. That's the main reason why I spoke to her. I thought she would have a chara with her, or maybe she stole the Humpty Lock from Amu, but there was no Chara and Yoru didn't find the Humpty Lock in her stuff while she was taking a shower. Both my theories were wrong. . . then what is making the key glow?

I glanced at Rosalie again. Another thing that was bothering was her name. Rosalie, a rose. It seems so nostalgic.

"Hey, Ikuto. Have you been having anymore dreams about a rose-nya?" Yoru asked as I walked up the stairs to my room. "Any nightmares?"

I remained silent. For a month now, every single night, I would have a dream or nightmare. All of them circling around the theme of a rose. All of them in black and white, weird since I never used to dream in monochrome. In one dream, I saw a girl sitting on the edge of a cliff in a white sundress. The sun was shining and she was swinging her feet, watching the waves bellow. Her bangs covered her eyes, and the only thing of her face I could see was the smile on her lips. The girl had a rose in her hand and was plucking the petals.

_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not._

She kept repeating as I watched her. I had a feeling she knew I was there, but she never aknowledged me. There was also a rose in her hair and what looked like a thorn necklace around her throat. That's why I named the girl Rose.

But with dreams, there must also be some nightmares. Rose was there again, but this time, she was chained up by thorns. Her head was down, her hair falling over each of her shoulders. The thorn necklace was still on her neck, but this time, the thorns sunk into her skin, drawing blood. Thorns wrapped up her legs and arms, drawing blood there too. She was crying, the rose in her hair withering, the petals falling off as it died.

She would try and reach towards me, gnawing on her bottom lip as she tried to surpass the pain.

_H-help me._

She would whimper, her bangs still covering her eyes. _Please. Don't leave like all the rest! Please! Don't go!_

I would try and reach for her, but whenever I was so close to grabbing her hand, I would wake up.

"Hey. Hello~. Yo-nya. Ikuto, snap out of it-nya."

I blinked a few times and glanced around the room, my mind slowly coming back to reality. I sat on the edge of my bed and nodded my head. "I have. They don't stop," I muttered.

"Maybe that girl is connected. Rosalie, Rose."

"Maybe," I muttered. I did feel a kind of connection with Rosalie, just like I had with the girl in my dreams and nightmares. Then again, the connection felt stronger in the dreams.

I shook my head and laid back on the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"Oh well-nya," Yoru sighed and flew over to his egg. "I guess we can't do anything but sit and wait-nya."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! -waves- Maiden Alice Michaelis here! Sorry for a late update and laziness with Sailor Mew Winx Guardians. I will try to make a chapter for that tale, and I hope this chapter is good. As you can see, there are many shocking things and I bet many of you are confused. Good. You're suppose to be. X3 and there are going to be spoilers from the Pandora Hearts manga, so if you haven't read it, go do it now! Now man! You must! It is really good! -clears throat- Anyways, coming back into focus. Next chapter will be made by SailorMewWinxGuardians (AKA Minako). I bet she's confused as well, I changed the story up a bit, so we're going to have to talk about the next chapter and plan it out. All right! Please review and look forward to the next chapter!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	5. The Girl on the Street

_**Shugo Hearts Chapter 5: The Girl on the Street/The Disappearance of Minako Fujisaki  
>(AN: The 2nd part of the title is thought of from the movie The Disappearance of Haruhi Sumi...Sumi something. I forgot. Shame on me. But yeah, © to them! Enjoy the chapter! :D)**_

* * *

><p>Minako P.O.V<p>

"Wait. What is the cursed three?" I asked.

There was a long silence. Where they thinking about what they want to tell me? Are they going to say anything at all?

"Um...let's just say...Ash, Rosalie, and I were considered minions in our village..." Rosemary mumbled.

"You guys don't seem bad...well at least you, I mean Ash is pretty mean, rude, grumpy-"

"I get it!" Ash quickly cut off.

"Sorry, anyways, you don't seem bad..."

"We aren't...it's just that...um..." Rosemary's voice faded off.

"It's fine...I understand..." I lied. They kept something from me. I hated it when people did that! I am 14, not 6! I let it slide; I thought the subject might not come back up again.

All of a sudden, Rosemary started fading again, making her panic. "Ash! Nii-chan! Please get me out! Please! I don't want to be alone! I want to be with you! Nii-chan!"

Tears started escaping Rosemary's eyes, Ash's glum look came back, and I felt bad again.

* * *

><p>Once Rosemary was gone again, someone tried to get buzzed in. I walked over to the intercom. "Hello? Who's there?"<p>

"The overly talented soccer boy." Great. I knew it was Kukai as soon as I heard the irritating voice.

"Why are you here?" I asked stubbornly.

"Nagi invited me."

"Why should I let you in? I'm not talking to Nagi, and you'll just add on to the annoying guys in my house."

"Oh, so there are more guys in there than Nagi?" Kukai's voice changed, like he actually cared that there was another guy in my house.

"Yes..."

"What's his name?"

"Ash. What's with the questions?"

"I don't know who he is, so I should know."

"Who's this babe?" Ash asked. I slightly blushed and turned to Ash. "No remarks from you! Got it?" I whispered harshly.

Then I turned back to the intercom. "Uh, no you don't!" I sighed in annoyance. Who knew two guys could get on _**my**_ nerves so badly. That's pretty hard. Hold on. I thought for a second. Well maybe they could.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kukai asked through the intercom. I spaced out on how people can easily annoy me. Even when they don't mean to. I think a lot (in the most awkward times though).

"Yo. Little Ace. You there?" Ash asked and poked my shoulder.

"Huh? Who? What? Oh sorry." I blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Let me buzz you in..." I buzzed open the gate and let the kid in.

"Hi..." Kukai murmured, glaring at Ash.

"We went through this at the intercom. Yeah, hi, yo, whatever." I responded and quickly lost my blush as soon as my stomach started grumbling. I was really grumpy; maybe I was like that because I was hungry. "Food?"

Ash nodded. Kukai just didn't understand English. "What?"

"Food. Something edible. Has flavor. Like spaghetti, do you want any?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks," He responded. Stupid! I swear!

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, I finished making dinner. It was spaghetti with tomato sauce, and a bit of beef meat inside the sauce. Once I gave the guys their dinner, I sat down next to Ash. It didn't matter where I sat, I was really hungry, and that was the closest seat to sit in.<p>

Bad choice.

Out of nowhere, Ash puts his arms around my shoulders.

_**What is he trying to do here?**_

Then he kisses my cheek.

_**WTF?**_

BAM!

"Ow! Damn it!" I missed utterly when I tried to slap Ash in the face. It was more of a hard, high-five to the wall.

I stomped off to my room and slammed the door behind with my normal hand. The other one was in pain. It hurt so bad a tear ran down my eye. Yet, after thinking about it, I was mostly pissed because Ash actually did that. Why do that? Then the worst part, which made me most angry, is that something in my heart actually liked it. The arms, the kiss, in a way it seemed right. I freaked out. I didn't like the feeling that I had the feeling. I needed a walk. A very long walk.

* * *

><p>As I walked out the door, I could have sworn I heard a smirk from the jerk of them all. My cheeks were puffed out angrily for a while, well until I found a good tree to lean on. A lot of things were running through my head. It was hard to think. I quickly took out my I-Pod and sat down, letting everything around me leave my brain. This time, the music didn't help at all. It just made me admit I needed help.<p>

_**Help, I need somebody,  
>Help, not just anybody,<br>Help, you know I need someone, help  
>When I was younger, so much younger than today,<br>I never needed anybody's help in anyway  
>But now those days are gone, I'm not so self assured,<br>Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
>Help me if you can, I'm feeling down<br>And I do appreciate you being round  
>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,<br>Won't you please, please help me.  
><strong>_

I curled up into a small ball and held back my tears. I hated feeling guilty about things. But I knew I was wrong. And I really needed him right now.

"N-Nagi..." I murmured. I felt a hug right after I said his name. He was already here! I smiled as I lifted my head to look at him.

I gasped and jumped back in shock not to see Nagi, or anyone I knew. "AHH! YOU'RE NOT NAGI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed.

"You will know soon. Come with me." The guy whispered in my ear.

I slapped him in disgust. I made sure I didn't miss this one. "What is wrong with you?"

I heard the mad man start to chuckle as he started to walk toward me. I started to walk backwards until I hit a tree.

"You have nowhere to go, and you're Nagi isn't here. So sad. Now you're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" The guy pressed his lips unto mine, putting me to sleep with the poison in his mouth before I could even struggle to get out of his grasp.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko P.O.V<p>

"Minako? Are you here? Hello!" I ran through the forest trying to find my sister.

When I finally found her, she was passed out in this guy's arms.

"Who the hell are you? Get off of her!" I screamed and lunged for the guy, but when I finally got close, he disappeared out of sight.

"Damn it! Minako!" I yelled and kicked the tree Minako disappeared from.

* * *

><p>Ikuto P.O.V<p>

"I still can't believe you brought in a stray-nya," Yoru complained.

"I still can't believe you're still talking about this," I said looking through my closet.

"What are you looking for anyways-nya?" Yoru asked impatiently.

"The girl-Rosalie, will need clothes for tomorrow, so I'm trying to see if I have some of Utau clothes in here."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe it's because of the dreams, who knows..." I trailed off. When I finally found some clothes for her, I put them on the table next to wear she was sleeping. I looked at her one more time, then walked into my room, staring at the wall, just thinking, until I could make myself go to sleep, but it wasn't happening.

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V- Kukai and Ash<p>

Kukai just glared at Ash. Then he ate a bite or two, and then glared again.

Ash found this very amusing. He couldn't help but chuckle after a while. He thought it was time to make him angry.

"She's not your type," Ash said looking straight at Kukai.

"Not like she's yours," Kukai mumbled.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know, she is kind of cute," He mumbled as he started playing with his food, but couldn't help but laugh once he saw Kukai's face.

Just before Kukai was going to say something, Nagihiko opened the door with an urgent face.

Kukai quickly turned to Nagihiko and knew automatically that it was about Minako. "What happened?"

"Minako...she disappeared..." Nagihiko trailed off.

"WHAT?" Kukai yelled, highly upset.

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V- ?<p>

"He's here!"

"This is faster than expected!"

"No, this can't be! It's too fast!"

"Then who was that?"

"Who knows? But this isn't any better! Whoever this is, he's really strong! And he's causing extra problems! This is bad!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! How have you guys been? I hope great, I been having a heck of a month. XD Sorry Alice and I haven't been updating all that fast, but a lot of stuff have been going on in our lives! Forgive us! Anyway, I think this is a little bit longer than what I have been giving you, I'M WORKING ON IT! :D Review everyone! 3<strong>_

_**P.S: The song was called "Help" Originally sang by The Beatles, but I love how Big Time Rush sings it! 3**_

_**~Crystal Ayaka Fujiwara**_


	6. The Emerald

**Chapter 6: The Emerald**

(Rosalie P. O. V)

"Wake up, nya! Come on already!  
>Wake up, nya!" the annoying voice<br>said to me, patting my cheek  
>repeatedly, much to my dismay.<p>

I flicked the person away, and heard a  
>low cry in return as the person hit the<br>ground. I rolled over and buried my  
>face deeper in my pillow.<p>

"Five more minutes, Miss Maid," I  
>grumbled.<p>

"Maid?! I'm not a maid, nya! I'm Yoru,  
>nya!"<p>

My eyes finally snapped open and I  
>sat up suddenly, realizing I was on an<br>unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar  
>room, in an unfamiliar person's<br>unfamiliar house. I wasn't home like I  
>had thought. I wasn't in my room, the<br>maids nagging me to get up like they  
>did everyone morning.<p>

I glanced over at the floor and saw  
>the small cat glaring up at me.<br>Memories of last began to return to  
>my mind slowly, and my erratic heart<br>finally began to slow as I calmed  
>down.<p>

"Right," I murmured. "That Ikuto guy  
>took me in."<p>

"Yeah, but I don't know why, nya,"  
>Yoru grumbled and flew back over to<br>my face.

"You really don't like me," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "I don't. There's  
>something strange about you, nya. If<br>you're a part of Easter, stay away  
>from Ikuto because he isn't going<br>back, nya!"

"Easter? What's Easter? Are you  
>talking about the holiday?" I asked.<p>

Yoru's golden eyes widened slowly. ".  
>. . You aren't . . . a part of Easter,<br>nya?"

I shook my head. "No," I said as I did.

"Then . . . But . . ."

I glanced around the room again, and  
>noticed a pile of clothes on the small<br>living room table by my head. I  
>grabbed them.<p>

"Are these for me?" I asked.

Yoru nodded, still looking really  
>confused. "Ikuto put them there for<br>you, nya."

"And where is Ikuto now?"

"He went out, but told me to watch  
>you, nya. Said he'd be right back."<p>

I nodded and got off the couch.  
>"Okay."<p>

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

"She's still sleeping," a childish girl  
>voice whispered.<p>

"Lily, leave her be," a male voice  
>spoke.<p>

I groaned and moved my cheek to the  
>side, feeling something cold<br>underneath me. The floor? Why was I  
>lying on the floor?<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision  
>blurred at first. Merely two black<br>blobs stood before me, until I blinked  
>a few times and they came into<br>perfect view. A little girl, no older than  
>five, crouched down next to me. She<br>had on a pretty pink dress with white  
>frill lace around the hem of the skirt<br>that seemed to reach her knees, but I  
>couldn't tell exactly since she was<br>crouching. She also had on white  
>stockings and black Mary-Janes. Her<br>hair was straight, but shorts, going  
>just past her shoulder's like Amu's.<br>Her hair was a pretty shade of blood  
>red, her eyes a shimmering gold. She<br>smiled when our eyes met and stood  
>up, revealing the dress did just only<br>go to her knees. The little girl turned  
>to the second person that I was now<br>able to see.

"She's awake, Master," she said  
>happily, and I glanced over at the<br>second person. A tall male, maybe  
>even taller than Ash, but just as lean,<br>stood about five feet behind the little  
>girl. His blonde hair was slightly<br>messy, his bangs a bit too long and  
>covering his purple eyes a bit.<p>

I sat up quickly and gasped, pointing  
>at the guy. "Y-you!" I snapped.<br>"You're the one who brought me here,  
>aren't you?!" I asked, suddenly<br>realizing I didn't even know where  
>here was.<p>

I glanced around. I was outside, in  
>what looked like an amphitheater.<br>The sun was shining brightly above  
>my head, not a cloud in sight in the<br>baby blue sky.

"Where are we?" I whispered, the  
>amphitheater completely unfamiliar<br>to me.

"Isn't it nice?" the little girl asked as  
>she danced around me. "Don't you<br>like places like this, Fujiwara-san? I  
>heard you play music and sing, so a<br>stage must be an amazing thing to  
>you, right? Right?"<p>

I didn't answer. I glanced back at the  
>guy, then the girl, then the guy again.<p>

"I want to go home," I demanded.  
>"Take me home."<p>

"Not until they get here," he chuckled.

"They?"

He answered me with a smirk.

* * *

><p>(Rosemary P. O. V)<p>

"Strange," I whispered.

"What is it?" Ada Vessalius, Oz's  
>sister, asked me as we walked<br>through town.

I shook my head and smiled over at  
>her. "Oh, it's nothing."<p>

"Alright," she said and smiled back.

We went back to walking through  
>town and shopping, but the feeling in<br>me remained. An ominous feeling.

Someone's come back, haven't they?  
>Someone from the past has returned<br>to cause chaos. I can feel it. But, are  
>they here? Or in the future with the<br>others?

"Big brother," I whispered.

* * *

><p>(Rosalie P. O. V)<p>

My heart skipped a beat, and I gasped  
>as I stepped out of the bathroom<br>where I had just taken a shower and  
>changed into the clothes Ikuto had<br>given me.

I sucked my teeth. "Damn it, you have  
>to be kidding me!" I growled.<p>

I stepped back into the living room,  
>the only one there still Yoru.<p>

"Ikuto hasn't come back yet?" I  
>asked.<p>

He shook his head, starting to look  
>worried, but then caught sight of my<br>emotions and asked: "Are you mad,  
>nya?"<p>

I lied and shook my head.

"You look mad, nya."

"I'm not," I continued to lie. "When  
>Ikuto returns, tell him I said thanks for<br>everything. I have to go now." I  
>wandered over to the door and put on<br>my black boots before reaching for  
>the doorknob.<p>

"Where are you going?! Ikuto told me  
>to watch over you until he returned,<br>nya!" Yoru exclaimed as I grabbed the  
>doorknob.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said with a  
>smile as I glanced back at Yoru.<br>"Don't worry about me, I've handled a  
>lot of things on my ow—oh!" I gasped<br>as the door opened underneath my  
>hand. I pulled my hand quickly from<br>the doorknob and glanced up as Ikuto  
>appeared in the doorway.<p>

He stared at me with his typical bored  
>expression. He glanced down at me,<br>but before he could say anything, I  
>pushed by Ikuto.<p>

"Excuse me, I really have to go," I said  
>quickly. "Thank you for everything," I<br>added as I ran off.

Damn it. This is not good. This is not  
>good. He can't be back. He can't!<p>

As I turned a corner quickly, I  
>accidentally bumped into someone,<br>causing me to fall back onto the  
>ground.<p>

"Watch where you're g—" I cut myself  
>off as I realized who was standing<br>right in front of me.

"Rosalie!" Ash growled angrily and  
>grabbed my wrist, yanking me to my<br>feet. "Finally caught you," he  
>continued to talk angrily.<p>

I tried pulling my wrist out of his grip.  
>"Let me go! You big jerk!"<p>

"Why did you put a spell keeping  
>Rosemary out?" he demanded.<br>"What's your plan?"

"I said let go!" I said as I continued to  
>struggle in his grip.<p>

"Answer me, Rosalie!"

"We don't have time for this! He's  
>back!"<p>

Ash froze, but kept his grip on my  
>wrist. I stopped fighting and glared up<br>at him, into his eyes.

"He? You don't mean . . ."

I nodded. "I can sense him."

"But that's impossible," Ash  
>muttered. "But . . . Minako is missing.<br>He might be the reason."

"Minako? You mean Mount Fuji girl?"

"Fujiwara," Ash corrected.

"Whatever," I said. "She's missing?"

My older brother nodded. "Since last  
>night. Her brother and friends have<br>been looking for her, but so far,  
>nothing."<p>

"Ash . . . You do know what she is,  
>don't you?" I asked, my voice<br>lowering.

". . . What do you mean?"

"Fujiwara . . . She's just like us. She is  
>exactly like us. She just doesn't know<br>it yet."

"Are you saying she's the Emerald?"  
>Ash asked.<p>

I nodded. "So it's possible that He  
>has her. It makes perfect sense."<p>

"It does, but . . . How did he know it  
>was Minako? I didn't even know. Wait,<br>Rosalie, how did you know?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "So  
>many questions. We're running out of<br>time here!"

"Just answer me."

I remained quiet and glared at the  
>floor. "Promise you won't get mad?" I<br>asked, sounding like a child.

"Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise."

Ash sighed irritably. "Fine. Whatever. I  
>promise not to get mad."<p>

"Cross your heart?"

He chuckled a bit angrily. "Yeah,  
>yeah," he said and swiped an X over<br>his heart with his finger. "Cross my  
>heat and hope to die, or stick a needle<br>in my eye. All that childish crap. Now,  
>tell me, Rosalie."<p>

". . . I've been talking to Her."

Ash stared down at me in shock, his  
>gray eyes wider than I'd ever seen<br>them before. If this were any other  
>situation, I would laugh and mock<br>him because of how stupid he looked,  
>but since now wasn't a good time, I<br>stayed silent.

"For how long?" Ash finally asked  
>after a moment of shocked silence.<p>

"Half a year," I admitted. "But she's  
>been helping me. She told me about<br>Minako, and she's also been teaching  
>me things."<p>

"That's how you learned the spell to  
>keep Rosemary away. I knew there<br>was no way you could have done that  
>yourself."<p>

"I never was good at teaching  
>myself," I joked about myself.<br>"Anyways," I said, getting serious.  
>"Can we save the rest of the<br>questions for later?! We need to get  
>Minako back!"<p>

Ash nodded. "But how are we going  
>to find her?"<p>

"Her friends can use those little pixie  
>thingies they all have."<p>

"Charas," Ash said.

"Is that what they're called?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, yeah! Those things! They can  
>use them, and I'm sure we'll find<br>Minako in no time."

"What do you think they've been  
>doing this whole time?" Ash asked.<br>"They've used their charas, but  
>Minako still isn't around, as you can<br>see."

I sighed, knowing what my only other  
>option was, but I really didn't want to<br>face those people. Still, I had not  
>other choice. I had to stop Him before<br>he hurt Minako because she's the  
>Emerald.<p>

"Sharon," I said to Ash. "Sharon and  
>Eques."<p>

He nodded. "Right, let's go."

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

I sat on the amphitheater stage,  
>unable to do anything else with the<br>guy and little girl watching me. The  
>little girl had introduced herself to me<br>as Lily, and the guy said his name  
>was Zeke. Ugly name for an ugly,<br>stupid, annoying guy that has me  
>held hostage here.<p>

"Why did you kidnap me anyways?" I  
>asked as Lily and Zeke waltz<br>together. It looked like a cute little  
>sister, older brother moment, even<br>though Lily and Zeke looked nothing  
>alike. The moment made me think of<br>Nagihiko. I wonder if he's okay. I still  
>haven't apologized for being angry at<br>him.

"If you must know, you're very  
>important," Zeke said as he continued<br>to twirl Lily around. The little girl  
>stood on his feet as he moved her<br>around, obviously she didn't know the  
>steps to waltz on her own, so Zeke<br>was helping her. "You're a very  
>important person."<p>

"Important? Really?" I asked  
>sarcastically.<p>

Zeke nodded. "A gem."

" . . . Gem? Are you complimenting  
>me now?"<p>

"No, but I should be. You are a  
>beautiful girl," he said and stopped<br>dancing with Lily to glance up at me  
>and smile. "Very beautiful."<p>

I ignored his compliment. "So what  
>do you mean by gem?"<p>

"A ruby, a sapphire, a moonstone, and  
>an emerald," Lily mumbled to herself<br>as she moved away from Zeke and  
>began running around with her arms<br>extended at both her sides as if she  
>were an airplane.<p>

"Ruby, sapphire, moonstone,  
>emerald," I whispered, those<br>arrangement of stones making me  
>feel nostalgic for some reason.<p>

"Hush, Lily. You have said too much,"  
>Zeke scolded lightly before walking<br>over to me where I sat on the stage.  
>"Anyhow, I am holding you hostage<br>until I receive what I want. Once I do, I  
>shall let you go, alright?"<p>

"And what is it that you want?" I  
>asked.<p>

Zeke didn't answer. He turned away  
>from my and stared up at the sky. It<br>was already noon, the sun was  
>beginning to set, and everything was<br>bathed in orange and gold. My  
>stomach grumbled, and I sighed.<p>

"Oh, you're hungry?" Lily asked.

I nodded. "I could really go for some  
>cheese fries."<p>

"I can go get you some," she said  
>happily. "Okay?"<p>

"Okay. Thanks, I guess," I muttered  
>and watched as Lily ran up the layers<br>of seating before leaving the  
>amphitheater.<p>

"So," I said and glanced over at Zeke,  
>trying to come up with some kind of<br>conversation that didn't revolve  
>around my kidnapping that he<br>obviously wouldn't give me full  
>details about. "What's your<br>relationship to Lily?"

"There is none," Zeke said. "She is  
>merely a child I found on the street<br>one day, abandoned by her family. I  
>decided to take her in, and now she is<br>my personal maid."

"So that's why she called you  
>master," I said. "But isn't she a bit<br>young to be a maid?"

"That is just a title. She does not  
>dress like a maid or do chores like a<br>maid, but she helps me and is always  
>by my side like a maid."<p>

"Oh," I commented. The conversation  
>stopped there, and I glanced back up<br>at the sky.

When am I going to get out of here?

* * *

><p>(Rosalie P. O. V)<p>

"What's she doing here?" Alice  
>demanded.<p>

"I don't like seeing you either, Alice," I  
>snapped back.<p>

"Okay, okay, stop fighting you two,"  
>Gil and Ash said in unison.<p>

"Shut up!" Alice and I snapped at  
>them in unison and Oz laughed.<p>

"You two could be sisters," he  
>laughed.<p>

Alice and I glared at one another.

"As if," I grumbled.

"No way in Hell," she added.

Break chuckled and walked over to  
>Alice and I. "Now, now, Alice-kun,<br>Rosalie-kun, have some candy," he  
>said and handed each of us a lollipop.<p>

We both grabbed the candy, but didn't  
>eat it. Instead, Alice and I just held<br>our candy in our hands and glared at  
>it.<p>

"Now, why have you showed up,  
>Rosalie-kun?" Break asked me.<p>

"To help find Minako," I answered.  
>"He's back and I know he's the one<br>who kidnapped her."

"He?" Alice and Oz asked before  
>realization appeared on their faces.<br>"Zeke?!" they asked in shocked  
>unison.<p>

I nodded.

"But that's impossible," Gil said. "He  
>can't be the one who kidnapped<br>Fujiwara."

"Well, he is. He found out She's the  
>Emerald."<p>

"She's the Emerald?" Sharon asked.

I nodded. "Zeke found out, and so he  
>kidnapped her. We need to go and<br>save Minako before anything bad  
>happens to her, and I thought that<br>maybe you would be able to help us,  
>Sharon."<p>

Sharon stared at me seriously before  
>sadly looking at the floor and shaking<br>her head.

"What?! But can't you use Eques?!" I  
>asked.<p>

"I can only used Eques if I know  
>where Zeke and Minako are. But if I<br>don't . . . then there's nothing I can  
>do."<p>

"But . . . Then what can we do?" I  
>asked. "I thought you could help, but<br>if you can't . . . Then how . . . ?"

"You can find her yourself, you know,"  
>Break said as he popped a gum drop<br>into his mouth.

"If I could, I would have!" I snapped.

He shook his head and chuckled.  
>"That's not what I meant, Rosalie.<br>What I meant was, you and Ash are  
>connected to Minako in a certain way<br>that could help you find her."

"Really?" Ash and I asked in unison.

Break nodded.

* * *

><p>(Minako P. O. V)<p>

Night and I'm still here. My parents  
>and Nagihiko must be worried. The<br>guardians too. But, how do I get out  
>of here? I don't even have my charas<br>with me to at least character change.  
>So what?<p>

Lily lay on the stage about a foot  
>away from me, sleeping. She had<br>gotten me cheese fries like I had  
>wanted, and I had already eaten them,<br>but she couldn't give me the thing I  
>wanted most, and that was to go<br>home. Zeke began to pace the area in  
>front of me, his face filling with anger<br>and impatience.

"Where the hell are they?" he  
>demanded. "They're taking too damn<br>long!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting then!" an  
>unfamiliar female voice chimed from<br>the top of the amphitheater seats.

Zeke and I both gasped and looked  
>up in time. I smiled as my eyes<br>landed on all the guardians and  
>Najihiko. Beside them were Alice and<br>the others, and in the middle of  
>everyone, was Ash and . . . Huh? That<br>girl. Is that . . . Rosemary?!

"Rosalie, Ash, you two finally appear,"  
>Zeke chuckled. "Or should I say, Ruby<br>and Moonstone?"

Rosalie? So, that isn't Rosemary?!

"Cut the crap and give us the girl," the  
>girl named Rosalie said, her attitude<br>quickly showing that she wasn't  
>Rosemary at all. But they looked<br>identical.

"Come and get her then," Zeke said  
>simply, and Ash and Rosalie began<br>running towards us, when all of a  
>sudden, Zeke snapped his fingers and<br>strange, transparent black hands  
>shout out from below Ash and<br>Rosalie and grabbed them.

"W-what the hell?!" Ash exclaimed.

"What?" I gasped.

"No way!" Rosalie exclaimed as she  
>and Ash tried to break free and the<br>others ran down to help them, but the  
>same thing happened to them. They<br>were all grabbed by the strange ghost  
>arms.<p>

"Everyone!" I shouted. What do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, DarknessMaidenAlice<strong>  
><strong>here! Long time no see, everyone. ^_^<strong>  
><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Please review and look forward to the<strong>  
><strong>next one.<strong>

**~Alice Michaelis**


	7. Powers Unseen

**Chapter 7: Powers Unseen**

(Minako P.O.V)

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked up at my trapped comrades surrounding the perimeter.

"Mina, don't sweat it. We're here!" Kiki whispered as Star and herself flew over to me.

"Okay, that's great. But it's still one against all those floating hand things. I can't make it through them for too long."

"That's true. But they can." Star whispered and pointed at Ash and Rosalie.

"What makes you think that?!" I responded harshly.

"Alice and her gang can probably do the same thing."

"Sure, probably, but, we've seen what kind of stuff those two can do, the small stuff."

"Like-"

"How do you think Ash got in the yard? How do you think Rosemary keeps popping up in the mirrors? How do you think-"

I've been outsmarted.

"I got it. Thaanks. This better work though. I can't fully character change yet, so we know how this goes."

"One hand, one blow." Star stated.

"Well, let's go." I stood up, and looked directly at my target. "Character Change!"

The green headband with the star attached appeared, as I jumped up into the air and yelled, "Star Flyer!" And landed on the green star safely.

"What do you find yourself doing, Fujiwara?!" Zeke screamed as hands started to charge after me.

"Damn," I mumbled as I started to fly, picking up speed. "This is going to have to happen now. Supreme Arrow!"

A silver bow and arrow appeared in my hands and I flew as fast as I could, getting my bow and arrow in firing position. Once ready, and in the right position, I swiftly flipped upside down, and at the 180 degree angle, yelled "Supreme Flaming Star Shootout!" And fired my arrow, directly at the hand holding Rosalie, which began to glow and exploded once it hit the hand, releasing Rosalie from it's grip. She looked at me in shock, as I finished the 360 flip, and landed safely on the flyer, and smiled weakly motioning to her that I'm fine.

As soon as I touch the ground and undid my character change however, everything was getting darker as I fell to my knees and. .

* * *

><p>(Rosalie P.O.V)<p>

"Minako!" Everyone yelled in unison, looking down at their partner.

"Guys, please calm down, she's just drained of energy. She'll be fine. He's the problem, remember?" The little pix- chara, Kiki said, reassuring everyone.

I glared at Zeke, growling. "You're finished, Zeke."

He chuckled and smirked. "We'll see about that."  
>Zeke then released a bunch of hands from the grounds, as my eyes started to glow a crimson red as I released my chains from the grounds, making both the hands and chains collide into each other.<p>

My eyes widened with surprise. "That never happened before. I've always.."

Zeke chuckled. "You always were a strong chain, wouldn't you say so? But now, I've evened up the board!"

"Rosalie! Lighter!" Ash yelled as he squirmed to get free one arm from the hand having such a tight grip.

"Wait! I can handle this on my own! I don't need your-"

"Rosalie! Watch out!"

I turned around to see a large hand that was in a fist lunging towards me. I had no time to act, and it punched right into my gut, pushing me out of the air.

"DAMN IT! ROSALIE!" I heard Ash scream, although everything was starting to spin around me.

All of a sudden, I felt two warm, comforting arms under me, carrying me bridal style, with a familiar scent that I remembered from somewhere but couldn't really remember exactly who it was from.

"I-Ikuto?!" The Guardians exclaimed in unison as I finally gained my clear vision back.

I blinked twice and stared at Ikuto as he put me down.

_Did he come for me?_

No, he couldn't of. He knows Minako and the others. He couldn't of come for me. He probably didn't even know I was here until he did just now.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as stood back up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. T-thank you." I stammered out, then mentally facepalmed myself for it. Why was I doing it anyway?

Ikuto then passed Ash the lighter he was asking for. "Catch."

Ash caught the lighter and then glanced at Ikuto, and said, "Thanks."

Ikuto then disappeared as fast as he came, leaving a very aggravated Alice.

"Hey, what the hell?! You can't help the ones in the hands?! Rude." Alice huffed and stuck her tongue out at the direction Ikuto left in.

"You do know we won't be in here any longer, right Alice?" Gil asked her, looking in Ash's direction.

"Ehh, be quiet, Seaweed Head."

"My name is not Seaweed Head!"

I looked back at Ash who opened the lighter and smirked. "Game over." He lit the lighter and as fast as it was lit, was as fast as the hand was turned into ash.

Zeke clapped his hands slowly. "What a great magic trick, please do show more!" Zeke said uninterestedly.

Ash shrugged and mumbled, "Sure." Just then, he snapped his fingers as all the hands that were holding everyone captive were turned to ash, as they all landed to the ground.

"Woah." I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see Minako looking at what just happened, almost amazed at the trick done.

I was almost about to say something, but then I realized I can't speak to her, at least not yet. So I got up quickly and tried to sneak away.

* * *

><p>(Minako P.O.V)<p>

I saw Rosalie trying to leave without anyone noticing.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked as I got up wearily.

I didn't get any response, instead she disappeared right in front of my eyes.

Why was she running away?

"Mina, you're alright?" Nagihiko asked me, snapping me out of my daze.

I looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"We should be on our way home then, so you can rest. Zeke's gone, he got scared and ran away."

"Oh, okay. That's good." I said and turned around to look at everyone else. "Thank you, for coming after me, I really appreciate it. I don't mean to sound rude, but I really must be on my way!" I announced and hurried home, wanting to end the day finally. There's way too many things surfacing my brain. A good night's rest shall do it. Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Finally back and in action! Sorry the title is corny. I'm tired okay? xD Don't forget to review please! :D<em>**  
><strong><em>~Crystal Fujiwar<em>****a**


End file.
